


Abandoned Closure

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: An auto generated story, Columbine, M/M, first story on this site, idk read if you want, yes im a columbiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Summary: just read, im sure you wont regret it
Relationships: Dylric - Relationship, Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Abandoned Closure

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a story prompt so i went onto a plot generator...and this it what it turned out to be. i found the story to be so funny i decided to share it with you guys, so i guess enjoy.  
> (btw i had nothing to do with the ship part of it all, it just happened.)

Dylan Klebold had always hated damp Littleton with its ashamed, adorable abandon building. It was a place where he felt sad.  
He was a controlling, cold-blooded, Vodka drinker with skinny hair and short eyes. His friends saw him as a gifted, grubby giant. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a dry disabled kid. That's the sort of man he was.  
Dylan walked over to the window and reflected on his dangerous surroundings. The rain hammered like sighing maggot.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Eric Harris . Eric Harris was a stupid God with blonde hair and greasy eyes.  
Dylan gulped. He was not prepared for Eric Harris.  
As Dylan stepped outside and Eric Harris came closer, he could see the squashed smile on his face.  
"I am here because I want closure," Eric Harris bellowed, in a spiteful tone. He slammed his fist against Dylan's chest, with the force of 5018 dog. "I frigging love you, Dylan Klebold."  
Dylan looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the tattered guillotine. "Eric Harris, I just don't need you in my life any more," he replied.  
They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two cheerful, cooing crow shouting at a very mean holiday, which had German metal music playing in the background and two clumsy uncles laughing to the beat.  
Dylan studied Eric Harris's blonde hair and greasy eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you closure," he explained, in pitying tones.  
Eric Harris looked tired, his body raw like a knowledgeable, kindly knife.  
Dylan could actually hear Eric Harris's body shatter into 339 pieces. Then the stupid God hurried away into the distance.  
Not even a shot of Vodka would calm Dylan's nerves tonight.  
THE END


End file.
